brit_golfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Rings
The Kingdom of Rings had its central city built around Compass Hill, with the King’s Castle built on the hill itself. The Kingdom got its name from the series of walls that ringed the country. The Kingdom conquered lands in a circle around it, then encircles that new territory with a wall. Then as they build within the conquered land they start conquest of the next circle of area around it. Each circle’s territory is split between different guardians, which are nobles of the court. Each such guardian runs the territory as they please, and are supposed to work together in harmony. Rules within the Kingdom * 10% of all income produced by anyone on the land is owed to the Liege Lord. * Newborn sorcerers are to be brought to the Chantry (now defunct). * There is a 20 Copper Piece tax to bury someone on the land. * Undead and Lycanthropes are to be reported to the Liege Lord. * You may not hunt without permission from the Liege Lord. Permission is given to the Baron, and the Baron has the right to give permission to others. * All able bodied men and women must report to the Liege Lord via the Baron to be outfitted as part of His army if an army is required by the Liege Lord. * The Baron must keep a detailed list of all entities in the land, as well as a detailed map of the land. * Begging is not allowed; beggars are to be put to death. Nobility The Royal Family Thom Position: Ruler Titles: Lord of Compass Hill, Master of the Waters, Key Keeper of Ways, Protector of His People, Builder of the Walls, His Majesty, King Thom A powerful Wizard, he uses magic to build the rings of the kingdom after the lands are secured. He believes that magic without control is a significant safety hazard. Anne Position: Queen Died while giving birth to her fourth child. Thomas Position: Crown Prince First born child of the monarchy and successor to the throne. Also training as a Wizard, like his father. Tomos Position: Prince Second born son. Barely speaks but he seems to know everything that occurs in the kingdom. Tabitha Position: Princess Four years old. Loves ponies. Royal Cabinet Jafar Position: Adviser to the Crown A childhood friend of the king and also a Wizard. Anahita Position: High Diplomat A straight-talking Paladin who detects all lies. Ernst Position: Chamberlain Oversees the day-to-day affairs of the castle. Wenc Position: Chancellor Oversees the laws and judicial system Aramic Position: Treasurer Oversees the kingdom's finances Lesser Nobility Ring 1 Judoc Position: Baron A weaponsmaster though none have seen him emerge from within his fortress for over a decade. He helped conquer Compass Hill for the king. Bernard Position: Baron He is a massive man, being half storm giant, with white skin, glowing blue eyes, and thick, black hair. He carries a mace with him that smells of ozone. Helped to conquer Compass Hill for the king. Ring 2 Aatos Position: Baron A powerful wizard who helped conquer Compass Hill for the king. He is known for having invisible servants and to turn subjects that displease him to stone. He has an entire garden of statuary that were once living things. Also loves cheese and paintings. Aina Position: Baroness A redheaded Cleric that helped conquer Compass Hill for the king. She is known for the large storm elemental that does her bidding and dwells in her fortress, called Storm Hall. Petri Position: Baron A Druid that helped conquer Compass Hill for the king and serves as the official liaison between the kingdom and the Order of Druids and is typically away from the kingdom. Has a small bush growing in his beard. Ring 3 Charles Position: Baron A Barbarian turned Monk, elevated to position due to his reputation as a powerful adventurer. He allows challengers to fight him, naked and armed with one non-enchanted weapon. Drinks a lot but never seems to be tipsy. King Position: Baron The son of the leader of a tribe that lived in the area before it was absorbed into the kingdom. Bulky young man, commands divine magic. Considered to be a little strange, which is thought to be because of the local flavor left in him. Kori Position: Baroness A Wizard who is rumored to have gained her position via seduction. She is openly very flirtatious. Neal Position: Baron Once the king of another nation before it had been destroyed by dragons. He was given the position by King Thom. Known to like beheadings and to be fiercely loyal to the king. Ring 4 Emmanual Position: Baron A merchant by trade and relative of Baroness Emma. Rather old and known to be a skirt-chaser of young women and to constantly boast about his past exploits. Rayen Position: Baroness A Cleric who is known to have sympathy of young children who are abused. She typically takes them in and sends them to various convents and monasteries to be raised as Clerics. She disapproves of marriage as a concept and also is a known gambler. Alfonse Position: Baroness A strict Paladin, rumored to either be a virgin or secretly a man. She has publicly crushed the balls of male suitors and to have flayed and crucified a few female suitors. She typically rides a pegasus. Rafa Position: Baron A respectful family man, with a wife and five children. He sometimes becomes more concerned about his family than his barony but is considered to be a friend to everyone. Montgomery Position: Baron An elven Bard who was given the position for his career as an adventurer. He is known to have an earth elemental as a guardian and companion and to have numerous songbirds that accompany him. He is openly courting numerous women at the same time. Ring 5 Lucius Position: Baron A wealthy man who is in charge of securing local forests for the kingdom. He was given the position due to his career as an adventurer and reputation with the locals that live within the forests. He is taller tha an owlbear and considered to be a just man, if a bit slow in speech. Dregard Position: Baron A dwarf who is known to have gained vast amounts of wealth not only from his parents but from his career as an axe-wielding marauder. He was given amnesty in exchange for taking land for the kingdom and delivering the heads of the rest of his gang. Rafa the Second Position: Baron The first son of Baron Rafa, and a hardy warrior who enjoys hunting and wrestling. Was given the position as a means to prove himself. Emma Position: Baroness Had lost a leg in service to the kingdom and now has a metal prosthetic leg. She is a legendary soldier who was elevated to this position as part of her retirement. She is building a personal friendship with the ing. Thetchen Position: Baron A rustic, elevated to current position due to reputation as a fair and powerful adventurer, who is considered a little dull in the head. Ernst Position: Baron A loyal knight, elevated to current position as a test to see if he can prove himself. Considered to be a bit on the fat side.